


Rapunzel

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: I can't write short stories.
Relationships: Background Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Finn the Human/Flame Prince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rapunzel

_A long, long time ago in a distant wasteland lived a kingdom. Unlike the other kingdoms that were present at the time, this kingdom lived in darkness and evil. They called the kingdom the "Flame Kingdom" since every resident was made of pure fire._

_One day, The Flame King had a son. However, his son was different from everybody else. Instead of being evil, his son was good and kind._

_This_ _angered the people, for they want a truly villainous ruler who will burn the land of Ooo into eternal flames. Fearing for his son's life, the Flame King locked his son away in a tower, guarded by magic, deep within the woods where no flame citizen would even dare to go. Before the King could lock away his son for eternality, he put him under a sleeping spell._

_Back in the Flame Kingdom, the people started a riot. Demanding to slice the prince's head off. But luckily, the Flame King already knew what they wanted and gave them a fake that was already lifeless._

_The loyal people believed their King's lies and continued to be evil, unknowing that the sleeping prince is far, far away from their reach._

_As the years continued and the was Flame Kingdom, now a wasteland that still held its fiery glow. The prince is still sleeping, waiting to be awaken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write short stories.


End file.
